reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper and the Magic Railroad
Jasper and the Magic Railroad is the second film of The New Railway Series. Plot The Thin Controller, normally in charge of the railways in the United States, is on holiday and has left Mr. Conductor in charge. Meanwhile, Jasper and Thomas encounter an evil diesel locomotive, Diesel 10, yelling to get out of his way and stating that he has unfinished business on Sodor and he wants to finish it quickly. Thomas and Jasper are shocked. Mr. Conductor has problems of his own. The mysterious gold dust that allows him to magically transport from place to place is running out, and without it there will be no way for anyone to travel from Shining Time to Sodor or back again. There is a lost engine that is able to travel between Sodor and Muffle Mountain (located near Shining Time) via the Magic Railroad, but nobody knows where she is. An old man named Burnett Stone lives on Muffle Mountain, near Shining Time Station. Unknown to everyone, he is the guardian of the lost engine, whose name is Beauty. The engine crashed a decade after an earlier encounter with Diesel 10, and ever since then Burnett has been trying to repair Beauty. But though he seems to have gotten the little engine restored mechanically, so far he has been unable to make her steam. Mutt, Newt and Dusty find out that there is a secret railway and there are magic buffers that lead to it. However, Diesel 10 overhears them. Aerolite the Green "Hornet" Engine follows D-10 and hears him telling Splatter and Dodge (whom collectively he calls "Splodge" because he arrogantly claims that he hasn't time to address them individually), his diesel locomotive "hench-trains", that he will find the buffers and destroy all the steam locomotives by destroying Beauty, the Silver Engine. D-10 thinks that this horrid act seems possible largely because Mrs. Conductor's "sparkle" (a magic whistle with gold dust inside which he uses to travel from place to place) is running out, and he is therefore becoming too weak to stop D-10. Aerolite, wanting to delay the crime till he can warn his buddies, suddenly rings his bell, distracting Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge. Diesel 10 says "It's a spy, smash him!" But he accidentally fractures the roofing of the shed they are sheltering under, and it collapses on top of them, trapping them, while Aerolite runs off, causing "Diesel 10 to be in a dump". Burnett's granddaughter Lily comes to visit him. During her stay, she meets C. Junior, Mr. Conductor's good-natured but lazy and bumbling cousin, who takes her to the US Railroad and introduces her to the talking engines who live there, including Thomas the Tank Engine. Later, Jasper is assigned to transport Lily back to her Grampa on Muffle Mountain, having accidentally discovered the entrance of the long-abandoned Magic Railroad by an old grotto. He finds a truck of special Conneticut coal he lost and takes it with him. He arrives on the other end of the Magic Railway, which is at the edge of a high cliff near the top of Muffle Mountain, and Lily goes to her grandpa's house, leaving Jasper stranded on the mountain. Suddenly, the earth under the track gives way, and Jasper tips forward --- uncoupling himself from the coal-truck in the process --- and falls off the cliff and rolls all the way down the mountain to the bottom where he re-enters the Magic Railroad through another portal there. Lily reunites with Burnett at his workshop, where he shows her Beauty, the lost engine, and explains his problem getting the engine to steam. Lily suggests using Conneticut coal from the truck Jasper brought. This proves to be exactly what was needed, and the engine comes to life. For the first time in years, Burnett smiles. Lily and Burnett take Beauty along the Magic Railroad, which regenerates beneath her wheels, creating brilliant showers of twinkling multicolored shavings in the process. As the Magic Railroad is reborn, Beauty's face appears, and she speaks for the first time, happily commenting that Burnett had never forgotten about Magic. The travelers reunite with Jasper and find their way back to Sodor, where Diesel 10 finds them and gives chase. He is foiled by a damaged viaduct which collapses beneath him, sending him plummeting into the ravine below, where he lands in a barge filled with sludge and is carried away. Jasper, Beauty, Burnett and Lily meet Mr. Conductor and C-Junior. They use the water from a wishing well and shavings from the rails of the Magic Railroad to make more gold dust, and the Island of Sodor and Shining Time Station are saved. C-Junior, encouraged by his success in being able to help out, offers to take a job in New York, and Mr. Conductor presents him with his conductor's cap and a spare uniform so that C-Junior can now assume Mr. Conductor's role in New York, while Mr. Conductor says that he will now travel back to serve at Shining Time Station. In the end Jasper is happily going home to the California Roundhouse to tell the engines about his encounter with the lost engine Beauty. Cast *'Alec Baldwin' as Mr. Conductor: The secondary protagonist. A character originating from Shining Time Station. He lives inside the signal box on Shining Time's mural, and keeps a close eye on the USA. He was narrating the series at the time. *'Peter Fonda' as Burnett Stone: The caretaker of the lost engine, Beauty. She crashed after Diesel 10 chased her down, and Burnett hasn't been able to make Lady run since. Although he promised his wife Tasha she could ride with him in Beauty one day, she died before Burnett could fix the engine. *'Mara Wilson' as Lily: Burnett Stone's granddaughter. While traveling to visit Burnett in the Indian Valley, She finds herself on the train for Shining Time by mistake. This leads Lily to learn about the lost engine and the connection between the USA and her grandfather. *'Johnny Depp' as Jasper the Diesel Engine (voice): The main protagonist. An engine who runs a branch line in Conneticut. When Diesel 10 starts causing trouble on the railway, Jasper is determined to help Mr. Conductor and Lily save the lost engine from him. *'Edward Glen' as Thomas the Tank Engine (voice): The main dueteragonist. An engine who runs a branch line in Minnesota. When Diesel 10 starts causing trouble on the railway, Thomas is determined to help Mr. Conductor and Lily save the lost engine from him. *'Michael E. Rodgers' as C. Junior: Mr. Conductor's cousin. While he'd rather relax at the beach, Junior answers his cousin's call for help on the Island of Sodor. *'Neil Crone' as Diesel 10 (voice): The main antagonist. A scheming diesel who has returned to Sodor to destroy the lost engine and get rid of steam engines once and for all. *'Kevin Frank and Neil Crone' as Splatter and Dodge (voice): Diesel's bungling henchmen, whom he collectively calls "Splodge" to save time. The two grow disdain for him by the end of the movie, and refuse to help him catch Thomas, Jasper and Lady. They do not appear in the TV series because their models were repainted into Arry and Bert for Series 6. *'Britt Allcroft' as Beauty (voice): A magical lost engine who generates the energy that keeps the railway and steam engines alive. *'Mutt': A smart dog living at Shining Time. He senses trouble is coming for Mr. Conductor, and brings Lily to Shining Time to help. 'Supporting cast from ''The New Railway Series' *Jeff Garcia voiced Dusty the Small Engine *Christian Potenza voiced Mutt the Other Small Engine *Russell Crowe voiced Newt the Special Engine *Tom Kenny voiced Bluebell the Green Engine *Kevin R. McNally voiced Petrie the Big Engine *Orlando Bloom voiced Rodriguez the Black Engine *Christen Hayden voiced Aerolite the Green "Hornet" Engine *John Cygan voiced Arthur and Finnegan *Offscreen, The Thin Controller audibly (but unintelligibly, over the telephone and shown on a poster) instructs Mr. Conductor. *Troublesome Trucks ''(do not speak) *Marcelus the coach (cameo) *Lucky the Breakdown Crane (cameo) Category:The New Railway Series